Miyako's Nine Lives
by Nibi-Nekomata
Summary: She had lived through more than any normal human should, and now the Akatsuki wanted her for good. Tobi/MadaraxOC.
1. Miyako's Nine Lives: Intro

Miyako's Nine Lives

A/N: Nibi-neko does not own Naruto, or this plot exactly. She does own Miyako though.

The Akatsuki thought they had her; her village thought that she had died like her team mates. Both where wrong. She giggled as she jumped into the nearest tree, dropping quickly to the ground. Everyone thought that she was dead and gone, but she wasn't. Her lithe form slipped through the trees quickly, careful to avoid making any sound. Those Cloud Ninja had pulled one over on Toura and Ryuu, and they'd even managed to kill Shou later, but she, she had made it.

The Akatsuki had heard of her living after being attacked by those Cloud Nin, and they had come after her. That crazy guy with the scythe had tried to kill her, but she was back even after that. She had hunted him down and helped the Leaf Shinobi kill him even. Now she was fleeing from her village after her Kage had tried, unsuccessfully, to kill her.

Another weird giggle left her throat as she ran, counting up in her head how many times she had evaded death already. Once for the Cloud Nin with her and her team, once again when they came back for Shou, the third time was the Akatsuki, and they where also the fourth. The fifth time her own Kage had tried to kill her, out of fear she knew, but that made no difference.

She stopped running finally, leaning against a tree and closing her green eyes. She flicked back a random strand of black hair that had fallen from her pony tail and let out a soft sigh. A leaf crunched under someone's foot and her eyes snapped open, turning slowly to peer through the trees at whomever it may be. Seeing as she could see no one, she started to walk off cautiously, remaining silent about it. Another leaf crackled and a grin slowly made its way across the girls face. She took off at a swift run, causing her pursuer to have to speed up to catch her. She felt a weight hit her back and she tucked and rolled, finally coming upright again.

"Miyako-chan! Finally, it's been awhile." The chuckle from the person made Miyako shudder. She knew the voice. It started out very child like, and then dropped to something more dark and startling. Miyako turned her head, her green eyes scanning the orange mask that was just a few inches in front of her face. Her breathing increased and she couldn't help the growl that welled up inside of her.

"I've escaped you once, and I'll do it again." Okay, so, she really didn't know who the man was, but she knew the voice. She knew that he was part of Akatsuki from his cloak as well. She just wasn't to clear on any other details.

The seventeen year old girl was hauled up from the ground, her wrists being held behind her back by her mysterious captor. She huffed, and was about to question the mans motives, when he hit one of her pressure points, causing her to drop like a dead weight.

Word Count: 510

A/N: Miyako is one of my many OC's. This is a fanfic that I did not expressly come up with myself, some else had the idea of a girl having 'nine lives', though they meant for it to be the Nibi's host. So, I went off of that, and just tweaked a few things. The pairing, if I do end up having one, will be either Miyako Tobi/Madara, or Miyako Zetsu, depending on my preferences later on.  
Please R&R, seeing as I live off of reviews. I'm working on the second chapter right now.


	2. Miyako's Nine Lives: Chapter One

Miyako's Nine Lives: Chapter One

A/N: Nibi-Neko does not own Naruto, at all. Zip. Zilch. Nada. She only owns Miyako. The plot isn't even hers.

Madara carried the unconscious black haired Grass Ninja through the trees as silently as she had been running earlier. He wasn't sure why she was so special, other than the fact that she had survived not one attack, but two, from Hidan. Not only that, two attacks from highly trained Cloud Ninja hadn't killed her, and neither had her Kage supposedly beheading her.

'What makes her special? What makes her live after all of this?' Her supposed it might be pure dumb luck, but her Kage had tried to cut her head off. 'Unless it was a clone like the Kyubi kid can make, and no one noticed it disappear…' This also proved to be false, Madara realized, since clones, no matter what, disappear after attacks like those. The older male shook his head, quickly replacing his Tobi persona as he got closer to where Zetsu was waiting.

"I found her Zetsu-san! Tobi's a good boy, right?" Oh how he hated saying that and acting so child-like. Of course, it seemed to work pretty well in disguising himself from everyone else.

"Yes, Tobi's a **very bad boy** good boy." The two sides of Zetsu ignored each others comments, and Tobi made a noise close to tears at the black sides mean remark. He passed Miyako's limp form over to Zetsu, following the other back to where they where going to be keeping her.

The little hotel was dingy, dirty, and unsanitary, but fit the needs of the two Akatsuki members very well. No one bothered them, and they didn't have to explain much to the manager. Besides, it was cheap, not that that matter seeing as Kakazu was dead. Zetsu dropped Miyako on one of the futons and then went to send a message to Pein.

'If only he knew…' Tobi walked over to Miyako, poking her with his foot carefully. She made a fun little noise that sounded like a yelp and a 'get the heck away from me' put together. She rolled over, and then her eyes snapped open. Miyako lunged at Tobi, who side stepped her, tilting his head to one side.

"What's wrong Miyako-chan?" His voice was childish again, and Miyako growled, reaching for a kunai, that she didn't have. Tobi pulled out her kunai pouch, holding it up before him. "Is this what you're looking for Miyako? Zetsu-san took it too keep you from hurting yourself." Miyako visibly blanched. Was this the same boy that had knocked her out in the woods? It couldn't be! She took a step back none the less when he came towards her, lifting her head and looking at him sideways.

"Who are you? Where am I? And who the heck is 'Zetsu-san'?" The door opened about then, Zetsu walking in.

"So you're awake. **We should just kill her.** How are you feeling?" Miyako growled, backing herself into a corner pretty quickly. Having no weapons, she was left to her own devices.

"We can't kill her Zetsu, she won't die, that's the whole reason for getting her, remember? I'm Tobi, and I'm a good boy! You're in a hotel in the Land of Rain, and he's Zetsu-san!" Tobi filled the girl in quickly, while she just stared at him, and Zetsu, like they where crazy.

"F...fine." She stuttered over the one word, eyes wide in fear. What where these two planning with her? Did they want to kill her? Then she relaxed. She had lived through enough to not be killed so easily, and that calmed her down greatly. Miyako shifted from foot to foot for a few seconds, mind racing.

Her parents had come from the Land of Rain, and where missing nin from there. She gave a small sigh, sitting down cross legged on the floor at last.

"So what do you two want with me?" If Tobi wouldn't have been wearing a mask, Miyako would have been greeted with a twisted smirk. As it was, she got a grin from Zetsu, as if he was the cat that had ate the canary. Miyako had a feeling she was the canary.

Word Count: 683

A/N: Well, they seem to be getting longer. Here's chapter two, a day later than what I thought it would be. Finals are coming up the week after next, so this is cram week. Wish this high school freshman luck, and let's hope that she comes back to write more before she dies from 'stress'…Nah, I'll have new chapters up weekly.

R Nibi


	3. MNL: Chapter Two

MNL: Chapter Two

A/N: Well, I'm finally back with Chapter Two of MNL. I do not own Naruto, as you should know, but I do own Miyako. I'd also like to thank my five reviewers, they made my day when I read the reviews. I can't stop smiling now. Hopefully these two chapters will make up for lack of update, and I'll see what I can do for length. XD

Canary feelings aside, Miyako wanted answers. She crossed her arms, choosing to stare down Zetsu, as he was closest. Upon realizing this, Miyako pushed herself closer to the wall.

"It's not like we're going to hurt you. **Actually, we're going to kill you once and for all**." Miyako's eye twitched. "It's not supposed to **make you feel better** scare you." Another twitch of Miyako's eye.

"The fact you're going to kill me isn't supposed to scare me?" Miyako was back to feeling like the canary the cat ate.

"No, **it's not** the fact we **are**n't going to hurt you is** not** supposed to make you feel better." It took Miyako's brain a few seconds to fully process what had been said. The white half of Zetsu had told her the fact that they weren't going to hurt her was supposed to make her feel better, and the black half had told her it wasn't supposed to make her feel better that they were going to hurt her.

"Do you always contradict yourself?" This is the time when a cricket would normally start to chirp, but there were no crickets present, only Tobi.

"Zetsu-san always speaks like that! He's two people in one body." Tobi bounced up and down on the balls of his feet for a few seconds before stopping.

"Tobi…**Shut up**." Miyako hit her head against the heel of her hand, glaring at the…three? People before her.

_'Morons.' _She rolled her eyes, sitting back down in her corner.

"Does Miyako-chan still want to know what we want with her?" Miyako's eyes flicked over to Tobi, her head lifting slightly.

"Sure."

"Well, after Hidan 'killed' you, we heard that you had been spotted in the Grass Village. Leader-sama sent Zetsu-san and Tobi to look for you. Then Tobi found you in the woods." Tobi was…well, he was smiling under his mask, but no one else knew that he was smiling.

A/N: Well, okay, this is a short(er) chapter, at 320 words. Sorry! I might combine it with chapter three if I need too, but I'm not sure…Hope you like it! Crud, I lost chapter three, so, it might be a little while for me to find it and upload it. So sorry!


	4. ATTENTION

A/N: Okay, so, until farther notice, MNL is on hold. I don't know why, but I need to do a lot of work on the first three chapters in editing and such, and I'm rather well focused on We're All Dogs Here. So, if you're still rather bored and liked Miyako, then you can navigate your way up my page to We're All Dogs Here. It's a rather cliché Akatsuki got turned into dogs thing. But it's also rather fun. And the summary is rather crappy, sorry about that. But…it's nice and long and…I love it. So…yeah. Go and read that instead of wasting your time thinking I'm going to update MNL for awhile.


End file.
